inceptio bruma
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Seharusnya mereka bisa ke Tokyo dengan damai. Sayang sekali, ada sedikit cederanya. {canon} {disunting: judul}


**inceptio bruma**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium, Japan/Taiwan, Canada/Ukraine. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon, modern day-setting.

 _(Seharusnya mereka bisa ke Tokyo dengan damai. Sayang sekali, ada sedikit cederanya.)_

* * *

"Selamat malam."

Spain, belakangan ini, tak pernah memberitahukan keberangkatannya secara pasti. Selalu sesuka hati. _Besok_ , katanya. Tapi tak pernah dijelaskan pada Belgium, entah itu pagi, siang, atau bahkan sore, yang menyebabkan waktu kedatangannya tak pernah tertebak lagi.

Belgium berdiri dan mengibaskan tangannya di sisi rok. Senyumnya tetap lebar meski Spain langsung bisa mendapati kantung mata yang berlebihan dan menggelap. "Selamat sore. Selamat datang." Dia menghampiri pintu dengan tangan yang masih sedikit berdebu.

Tapi Spain tak peduli itu. Ada ritual biasa terjadi. Cium pipi kiri dan kanan, peluk singkat, dan barangkali, jika tak ada satu pun yang keberatan untuk bergerak duluan, kecup bibir.

 _Oh_ , itu tak terjadi kali ini.

Belgium langsung mengajaknya masuk, dan dia mengabaikan begitu saja persoalan arsip majalah lama yang harus dia cari di lemari ruang tamunya.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" dia menawarkan sesuatu saat Spain menjatuhkan ranselnya, bersisian dengan koper, di samping tempat tidur kamar tamu.

"Boleh aku memakai dapurmu? Aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

Belgium menggerakkan tangannya tak teratur di udara, kurang bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata. Separuh hatinya ingin mengelak, sisanya berkehendak menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. Namun sepertinya dia langsung mengubah pikirannya sendiri. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan memasak yang berat-berat, ya, 'Tonio. Kau kelihatan lelah." Senyuman lagi.

Spain mengangkat alis, "Aku hanya tidur di sepanjang perjalanan," ia berjalan keluar sambil mengangkat bahu. Kemudian dia berhenti di samping perempuan itu, "Sebaliknya ... kau yang kelihatan lebih ... umm, entahlah."

Belgium tersenyum kecut. Tidak terlihat lebih palsu kali ini. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku ... ke depan dulu. Ada yang harus kucari. Dan mungkin setelahnya aku akan mandi. Lakukan apa saja yang membuatmu nyaman, seperti biasa, ya?"

Spain hanya mengangguk. Matanya mengekori Belgium kemudian.

* * *

Belgium baru menghampiri Spain saat cahaya telah tenggelam. Dan bahkan Spain tak dapat menemukan jejak terang lagi di area horison terjauh yang mampu pandangannya jangkau dari balkon ini.

"Maaf," Belgium melemaskan tangannya saat duduk di kursi yang memunggungi pintu kaca ruangan yang merangkap ruang baca sekaligus ruang musik. "Wow, apa ini, yang kaubuat? Omelet?"

"Ya!" Antonio menyesap sisa kopinya dengan bersemangat, "kusisakan untukmu, makanlah!" ia pun mengeratkan syal di lehernya. "Kurasa musim dingin sudah benar-benar dimulai."

"Artinya _deadline_ , tentu saja," Belgium mengangkat bahu. Dengan garpu dia memotong-motong lantas menghabiskan sedikit demi sedikit omelet tersebut. Matanya memerhatikan sesuatu yang agak di tepian meja. "Heeei, kartu!"

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya," Spain menjentikkan jemari, "ayo main!"

* * *

"Apa ada masalah, Bel?" Spain bergantian memandang kartu-kartunya dan Belgium, yang nampak bergeming sejak tadi, dengan kartu yang tinggal sedikit di tangannya.

"Tidak ada, sungguh," Belgium tersenyum lagi. "Hanya saja, pekerjaan tambah banyak. Aku jarang tidur sekarang."

Spain menurunkan kartu-kartu dari hadapan wajahnya. "Kau—kau serius?!"

Belgium menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, 'Tonio, aku hanya bercanda." Dia pun menghela napas, "Tentu saja aku serius. Seserius apa yang terjadi di negaraku dan tentu saja, Eropa. Peran sebagai pemain utama di Uni Eropa tidak main-main. Kaupikir pekerjaanku mudah, apalagi dengan semua kasus ini? Sedikit masalah di ekonomi—eh, apa kubilang tadi, _sedikit_? Tidak, tidak, itu salah. Dan lupakan itu. Penataan soal imigrasi adalah hal terbesar yang harus kuhadapi. Kita—terutama aku—tidak boleh jadi tuan rumah yang sombong dan kita harus menyiapkan segalanya yang tertata rapi untuk—"

"Bel, aku mengerti. Tapi tolong, santailah, hm? Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan jika kau bekerja keras, tanpa melakukannya dengan terburu-buru pun semuanya akan selesai dan menjadi lebih baik." Spain pun menghabiskan kopinya.

"Kaubisa saja bicara begitu. Kau melakukannya dengan caramu, dan aku melakukan ini harus dengan caraku pula."

"Tapi kau 'kan bisa menerima saran dari orang lain, Cantik, dan setidaknya itu bisa membuat dirimu lebih baik," Spain untuk sesaat lupa dengan permainan mereka, "kulihat kau ... sedang sangat buruk saat ini."

"'Antonio, aku tidak akan mati karena hal ini, 'kan?" Belgium tertawa kecil, "dan tolong, kalau bukan aku yang mencoba melakukan ini bersama Germany dan mungkin France, juga England, siapa lagi? Kami harus bertanggungjawab untuk Eropa yang lebih baik lagi."

"'Kami'? Kulihat hanya kau yang gila kerja, Bel, bagilah bebanmu!"

Belgium meringis. Dia seperti patung dengan mata yang kosong. Pandangannya mengarah pada kartu kemudian. Lantas melirik sebentar pada Spain. Dia menggigit bibir. " _Aku_ ibukota Uni Eropa. Aku harus melakukan hal besar. Aku harus menunjukkan yang terbaik yang aku mampu. Itulah fungsiku sebagai Belgium dan juga ... Uni Eropa. Kau cukup cerdas untuk mengerti itu."

"Kau terlalu bangga pada gelarmu, Belgium!"

Belgium terkejut lalu menghempaskan kartu-kartunya ke meja.

"Eropa milik kita semua. Satu masalah kita tanggung bersama."

Belgium memukul meja tempat kartunya berada. Matanya menatap tajam pada Spain sebelum dia mendengus. Dan pergi setelah dia berucap, "Jangan ikut aku ke Jepang."

Kartu tergeletak di meja. Ratu, Raja, As. Sepuluh dan Tujuh. Semuanya semanggi. Hanya satu yang hati.

* * *

Spain mengetuk kamar Belgium untuk makan malam, tetapi wanita itu tak membukakannya sama sekali—dan memang tak meninggalkan ruangan itu hingga Spain untuk memutuskan tidur pada pukul setengah tiga malam. (Ada pertandingan bola yang cukup menarik yang membuatnya menunda tidur begitu lama.)

* * *

Lelaki itu terbangun pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Dia bergegas keluar ketika mendengar bunyi-bunyian.

"Bel—"

"Oh, _bonjour_ , _Monsieur Espagne_!"

"—Eh, kau, Wallonia. He he," Spain pun menggaruk kepalanya, terkekeh canggung, "¿ _Como estás_?"

" _Trés bien_!" Wallonia meletakkan beberapa buku ke dalam rak tinggi ramping di ruang tengah, ruang terluas di rumah itu. Dia tersenyum lagi pada Spain. Ia mungkin terakhir kali bertemu dengan lelaki ini dua tahun lalu, saat kebetulan dia berada di rumah Belgium juga, tetapi dia tetap merasa sangat akrab dengan Spain. Ia merasa mengenalnya sangat jauh hanya karena cerita-cerita Belgium.

"Belgium mana?" Spain agak terhuyung-huyung, bangun tiba-tiba membuatnya kehilangan sedikit keseimbangan.

"Eh, dia sudah berangkat," katanya, menjawab dengan _r_ yang begitu Prancis dan dalam. Suaranya yang sedikit bergetar menambah kekhasannya. "Pagi-pagi sekali. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di luar rumah karena dia sangat buru-buru. Ah, sebentar, bukannya, katanya kalian akan berangkat ke Tokyo bersama?"

"—Rencananya memang seperti itu," Spain bersandar pada lemari sebentar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, membenarkan pandangannya sendiri. "Tapi penerbangannya pukul sembilan. Dia ke mana?"

"Katanya ke kantor utama di Brussels dulu. Dan ada kemungkinan dia akan ikut penerbangan pribadi seseorang dari kementrian saja, katanya."

Spain mendecih. Mengusap keningnya. _Lagi-lagi_.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada masalah lagi?" Wallonia tahu-tahu berada di hadapan Spain.

Spain hanya tersenyum masam. "Ini hal biasa di antara kami, bukan?"

"Tapi bagaimanapun itu, kalian selalu bisa baik-baik saja, bukan?" Wallonia tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Spain, kemudian berlalu untuk membereskan beberapa buku yang masih ada di pojok-pojok sofa di tengah ruang, atau meja di bawah tangga melingkar. "Sejak ratusan tahun lalu," Wallonia berhenti sebentar untuk memandang Spain penuh arti. "Dan omong-omong," dia menepuk-nepuk bantal sofa dan menaruhnya dengan tatanan yang baik. "Bukannya mau memperburuk keadaan, aku hanya bermaksud agar kau melakukan sesuatu demi kalian berdua juga—dia kelihatannya baru saja menangis."

"... _Si_ , aku mengerti itu. Aku sudah menduganya." Spain menghela napas, kemudian melirik Wallonia lagi. "Dia memang bekerja terlalu keras belakangan ini. Membuat kepalanya tambah keras juga. Apa kau melihat bagaimana dia bekerja?"

"Sangat keras," Wallonia menggelengkan kepala. "Jika dia bukan seorang negara, aku yakin dia sudah sakit parah. Aku sudah memperingatkannya, namun sepertinya dia telah telanjur membuat semuanya berjalan dengan tangannya sendiri—sehingga dia harus menyelesaikan masalah-masalah besar itu pikiran dan tangannya sendiri pula. Dia telanjur mengepalai semuanya dari awal."

"Dasar Bel. Oke—baiklah, kauingin makan apa? Aku akan memasaknya."

"Oh, iya, satu lagi!" Wallonia berpaling dengan lincah untuk menghadap Spain, rambut bergelombang sepunggungnya berayun tergesa dan tampaknya tak tersisir rapi, ada bekas ikatan membentuk rambut di bagian lehernya. "Aku rasa dia memang sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik karena satu hal."

"Seseorang membuat masalah dengannya?"

"Bukan," Wallonia berjalan ke arah Spain. "Dia baru saja mengunjungi beberapa monumen memorial Perang Dunia. Sendirian, ke beberapa tempat di tepian kota bahkan negara. Mungkin ... ditambah dengan capeknya dia, kautahu, 'kan, banyak masalah melanda Eropa sejak tahun lalu ... jadi, yah, begitulah. Kita semua sama-sama mengerti."

Bahu Spain melemas. "Jadi begitu. Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba." Diam sejenak. Menekuri lantai dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan dengan menyusuri pola di marmer yang abstrak dan sesekali ditemukan kusut. Dia akhirnya bisa tenang dengan memutuskan untuk tetap berteguh ria juga— _karena Bel pun keras kepala_ , pikirnya—lantas dia mengangkat kepala. "Hei, jadi, kita masak ... apa? Wallonia? Hei?"

"Aku di sini," sahut Wallonia dari belakang. "Aku tuan rumah untuk beberapa hari ke depan sampai Belgium datang, jadi aku yang menyiapkan semuanya~! Jangan merasa keberatan~"

Spain mendekati dapur. Dan ia bertemu mata dengan Wallonia yang mengacungkan jempol untuknya.

Wanita itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Belgium. Jika bukan karena rambutnya dan dialek Prancisnya yang begitu kental dan tulen, maka, wanita ini, adalah Belgium seutuhnya. Sayang sekali lidah Belgium telah digodok oleh senyawa bahasa Belanda, Inggris dan Jerman bahkan Spanyol dan sedikit Italia di samping Prancis, sehingga kadang terasa susah dibedakan dan membentuk caranya sendiri.

Tak salah jika Belgium sering bercerita hal-hal pribadi padanya, menjadikannya sahabat dekat. Bukan berarti dia memilah-milah, tetapi fakta bahwa Flanders adalah seorang lelaki dan tampaknya lebih mudah akrab pada Netherlands, membuatnya memilih Wallonia untuk sesekali menjadi penengahnya dengan Spain.

"Spain," Wallonia membangunkan Spain yang tidur bersama pemikirannya tentang Belgium—pemuda itu tak biasanya begitu memikirkan suatu hal sebegitu dalam—dan ada bunyi benturan alat-alat dapur yang membuat Spain benar-benar tersadar.

"Ya?"

"Bel kelihatannya juga sedang sakit. Tolong jaga dia di Jepang, ya? Pastikan dia tidak memaksakan dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Apa kalian satu hotel?"

"Menurut rencana awal, begitu. Karena tujuanku tak terlalu jauh dari tujuannya. Tapi kalau begini ceritanya ... mungkin dia akan menginap bersama orang-orangnya sendiri. Tapi tenang saja!" Spain menceriakan dirinya sendiri, "aku akan membereskannya!"

Ada benturan alat-alat dapur yang ringan, "Semoga berhasil!"

* * *

Taiwan seolah meratapi nasib cincin-cincin pegangan di langit-langit kereta itu. Betapa nasib mereka terbatas pada satu jalur, betapa hidup mereka hanya ada di satu tempat.

Tapi, ya, walaupun begitu, mereka berpetualang. Dan sayangnya lagi, Taiwan lupa sesuatu; mereka tidak hidup seperti manusia. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng. _Kau konyol_.

Masih ada beberapa stasiun lagi yang harus dia lewati. Kepalanya bergeming, mata tetap pada pintu yang terbuka otomatis dan orang-orang yang bergegas melangkahkan kaki. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya lebih dalam ke dalam saku jaket parasut tebalnya, dan mengembuskan napas. Mendongak dan membiarkan lehernya mulai nyeri saat bersandar para posisi yang salah pada besi yang dingin.

Ia mengingat trem di tengah kota. Perang Dunia. Suasana ramai. Perebutan bahan makanan dalam kantong kertas, sesekali dalam bungkus daun di tepian persinggahan. Perang membuat stok-stok menipis. Trem tak pernah terlalu kosong—selalu penuh dengan orang-orang yang membutuhkan makanan, atau orang-orang yang butuh mengantarkan semua itu segera pada orang-orang rumah. Atau, _sesekali_ , mata-mata. Dia pernah melihat yang lebih parah di suatu musim semi di tepian Taipei, saat perang sudah lebih dari setengah jalan. Beberapa orang mencurigakan berdiri dengan mata yang menusuk setiap orang yang mereka pandangi.

Dan sekarang, dunia telah berbeda, alam telah berubah, riak ragam kehidupan timbul-tenggelam dengan caranya sendiri—namun selalu ada yang sama. Keramaian. Kesibukan yang selalu menuntut. Dan apatisme sering kali bersemi dari pangkal-pangkal itu.

Dia seringkali takut. Kesibukan menyembunyikan pertanyaan; akan jadi apa dunia ketika semua orang sibuk?

Dahulu, semua orang sibuk membangun. Berbenah. Menimbulkan pemikiran baru dan cara kehidupan yang semakin berkembang dan tak pernah terduga. Menciptakan ide baru yang tak terperhitungkan sebelumnya, dan manusia memertahankannya untuk memenangkan dirinya. Dan berbenturan satu sama lain.

Perang. Tentu, perang. Ketika benturannya keras atau ada suatu gaya yang mendorong terlalu cepat, maka, tercetuslah ia: perang.

"Mei, lagi?"

Taiwan mengedipkan mata. Dengan cepat. Japan menawarkan kopi kemasan itu lagi. Kopi berkrim dengan aroma teh hijau. Inovasi baru, katanya, dan Japan tampaknya menghobi itu lebih dari yang Taiwan harapkan dari seseorang yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan teh hijau seumur hidupnya.

"Habiskan saja. Terima kasih."

Japan menanyainya lagi dengan gerakan alis.

"Iya, benar. Kau benar-benar menyukainya, 'kan?" Taiwan tersenyum meyakinkan, disertai anggukan. Lalu dia menatap khidmat.

Japan tidak bertanya lagi. Perhatian Taiwan kembali pada tempat duduk di hadapannya, yang sekarang tak lagi renggang-renggang. Matanya menyipit. "Spain?"

Spain menyahut dengan senyum kecut. "Hai."

Taiwan nampak risih. "Masih belum ... baikan?"

Spain menggeleng. "Bel masih belum ingin bicara padaku," ia mengangkat bahu. "Japan, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu di pertemuan kalian?"

"Aku ada di pertemuan terakhir!" sambar Taiwan. "Itu pertemuan penutup saat pejabat-pejabatnya sudah pulang. Dia kelihatan kesepian. Dan saat istirahat siang ...," Taiwan menghela napas, "dia sedikit sedih dan banyak mengeluh. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia bercerita hal-hal di masa lalu," Taiwan menjentikkan jari secara mental, itulah penyebabnya mengapa pikirannya juga kembali ke masa lampau. "Sepertinya dia menanggung banyak beban sendiri. Dia tidak bercerita padamu, Spain?"

"Tanpa dia bercerita, aku sadar betapa repotnya dia. Mungkin ini fase yang biasa ... tapi, ya, dia menolak bicara denganku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tersinggung."

"Dia berbicara sedikit tentang pertengkaran kalian," Taiwan terus berseloroh, melupakan keinginan bertanya mengapa Spain berada di sini, sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa, "tetapi dia tak menceritakan penyebabnya. Itu urusan kalian, aku tak akan ikut campur. Tapi ... Spain, kurasa dia hanya butuh hiburan. Aku yakin dia tak akan bisa pergi lama dari rutinitasnya yang biasa ini ... dan tentu saja, kau."

Spain hanya mengangguk. Kereta cepat dengan kilat membelah jarak. Spain sesekali menatap ke balik jendela di samping pundaknya. Taiwan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai. Japan tengah sibuk dengan email dan urusan-urusan yang ia tinggalkan di belakang sana.

"Ah, Spain—kenapa kau di sini?" Taiwan baru mengingatnya. "Mau ke ... mana?"

Spain tersenyum kecil, "Kau sendiri? Kau berada di Jepang sedari awal. Bukankah kau ... seharusnya di seberang sana?"

Taiwan mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku hanya sedang berlibur. Satu minggu. Dan Kiku-kun mengundangku untuk suatu hal yang tidak kumengerti. Hari ini. Sekarang."

"Begitu," Spain tak perlu mencoba untuk mengerti. Belgium pun kurang lebih, akan memilih salah satu dari Barcelona, Madrid, Sevilla, atau Granada paling tidak dalam salah satu liburan tahunannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, dirinya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mendengar ada toko bunga yang paling bagus se-Jepang di dekat stasiun berikutnya. Mereka punya kebun sendiri yang terjamin dan beragam, katanya."

"Kata siapa?" Taiwan duduk tegak.

Spain mengangkat bahu. "Seseorang di sampingmu."

"Yang pernah kauceritakan itu, Kiku-kun?"

Japan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel hanya sesaat. "Benar."

"Ooh, pasti untuk Belgium!"

"Bukan," Spain tertawa kecil. "Bel bukan wanita yang akan luluh dengan mudah pada bunga. Tempat itulah tujuan utamaku datang ke Jepang, selain berlibur bersama Belgium—yang ternyata menjadi kacau begini."

"... Ada urusan apa dengan toko bunga?" keningnya berkerut jenaka. Japan memerhatikannya dari samping, dan tersenyum sebentar karena lekuknya yang menukik lucu.

"Salah satu pengusaha bunga di negaraku berafiliasi dengannya. Mereka baru saja bertemu untuk suatu kerjasama ekspor-impor. Dan aku sedang berusaha untuk mempelajari sesuatu—baik dari segi ekonomi dan botani dari rekan kerja wargaku di sini. Untuk keperluan personal dan mungkin bisa kuaplikasikan untuk daerah-daerah. Itu tugas kita, 'kan?"

"Yah, kukira akan ada permintaan maaf romantis dengan bunga," Taiwan mengulum senyum.

"Kami bukan tipe yang kalian semua pikirkan," Spain membungkuk sedikit dan menjalinkan jari-jemarinya, bertopang di atas lutut dan menutup separuh wajahnya. "Kami tidak selalu romantis. Kami punya cara kami sendiri, dan itu tidak secantik yang kalian pikirkan."

"Mmmhhm ...," Taiwan bersandar lagi. Dan mendongak. Melupakan pembicaraan sesaat, hingga kemudian Spain menghampirinya.

Kereta melambat. Spain berdiri di hadapannya. Taiwan kembali mendongak.

"Tolong, kau akan segera bertemu Belgium lagi, 'kan?" stasiun terlihat di luar sana. Spain mengambil tangan Taiwan, membuka genggamannya dan menyisipkan selembar kertas. "Telepon dan lain sebagainya, dariku untuk Bel, tak diterima. Kurasa inilah satu-satunya jalan, sebelum aku harus kembali ke Madrid dan dia kembali sibuk di Brussels."

Taiwan memandangi isi tangannya dan Spain pun menghilang di dalam aliran keramaian yang kembali ke kesibukan.

"Tapi—hei, Spain!" dan ternyata kereta pun kembali berjalan.

"Kita bisa melakukannya nanti." Japan telah mengantongi ponselnya kembali.

Taiwan terlihat maklum. Belgium baru akan pulang besok malam, pikirnya, dan mungkin kata terlambat masih terlalu jauh untuk diramalkan. "Baiklah, aku menomorduakannya. Sekarang, Kiku-kun—katakan, kita akan ke mana?"

Japan menekuri cincin-cincin pegangan, yang berayun tak bertuan. Yang berharap bisa berguna hari ini. Tapi sayangnya ... mereka bukan manusia. Mereka tak perasa. Mereka tak berharap. _Kau begitu konyol_ , Japan mengumpat pada diri sendiri.

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

* * *

Aroma kopi setidaknya dapat menenangkannya—sesuatu yang sudah bisa dia dapatkan dari kejauhan karena kafe ini begitu kuat pesonanya. Belgium memasuki pintunya dan—

"—Astaga! Maaf, maaf! Aduh, kopinya—kopinya! Mantelmu—eeeh?"

"Ah, Ukraine?" Belgium mundur dan nyaris membentur kaca pintu. "Astaga, kebetulan sekali!"

"Iya, iya, kebetulan—tapi, mantelmu, Belgium! Mantelmu!" Ukraine dengan panik memandang kiri dan kanan meski yang ia cari tak ada di manapun. "Sudah, sudah, mantelmu akan kuganti! Ayo ikut aku ke hotel!"

Belgium memandangi bagian depannya, beruntung dia memakai yang warna _tan_. "Ini hanya sedikit, tidak apa-apa. Tidak sampai terasa ke dalam," senyumnya, sedikit lebih tulus daripada hal-hal serupa yang dilakukannya sejak kemarin, saat baru datang dan langsung mengadakan pertemuan.

"Tapi basahnya tidak langsung kering, Belgium—dan nanti saat panasnya sudah hilang, dia akan jadi dingin dan membuatmu sakit!"

"Tidak akan sejauh itu," Belgium bisa tertawa, akhirnya, "sudahlah, yuk, kita minum kopi bersama."

"Tidak!" Ukraine menyeretnya keluar. Usia yang lebih tua dan faktor ukuran badan membuatnya lebih menang daripada resistansi Belgium. "Ikut aku, pokoknya. Hotelku tidak jauh. Hanya dua blok dari sini."

Dan pada akhirnya, Belgium menyerah. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak berusaha belakangan ini, dia harus mengalah pada salah satunya.

* * *

"Beruntung aku membawa lebih banyak mantel. Entahlah, padahal musim dingin Jepang tidak pernah lebih dingin dari yang di tempatku, tetapi sepertinya instingku bisa dipercaya lebih jauh lagi," Ukraine pun menutup pintu kamarnya dan mendorong Belgium ke kopernya.

"Tiidak usah repot-repot, Ukraine. Sepertinya pengering rambut pun bisa membereskannya. Soal noda, tidak masalah—warna jaketnya seperti ini, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi—eh, sebentar, pengering rambut, ya? Di kamar mandi! Sebentar, kucek dulu, benar atau tidak, aku agak lupa—"

Belgium membiarkan Ukraine pergi, ia menoleh dan— "Astaga!" untuk kedua kalinya dia nyaris melompat karena terkejut di waktu yang beriringan hari ini, "Canada! Se-sejak kapan?"

"Aku sudah ... eh, maksudku, baru saja datang," ia menunjuk dengan ibu jari pintu penghubung di balik punggungnya. "Ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu, eh?"

"Hanya masalah kecil, Ukraine yang terlalu panik, he he," dia melirik ke arah kamar mandi.

"Dia memang seperti itu," Canada tak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Kebetulan sekali ... kita bertemu di sini."

"Ya! Aku sedang mengurus sesuatu dengan Japan. Kau?"

"Hanya ... berlibur sebentar. Aku baru saja dari Beijing. Kudengar Kat ada di Tokyo untuk beberapa urusan bilateral dengan Japan. Jadi aku mengunjunginya saja. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali enam bulan lalu."

"Kaubisa ke sini, Belgium? Akan kubantu mengeringkannya!"

"Aku masuk dulu, ya ...," Belgium mengendikkan dagu ke arah kamar mandi.

Canada mengikutinya. Menengok melalui pintu, "Kat ... aku buatkan minuman, ya?"

"Tidak usah untukku," Ukraine membantu melepaskan mantel Belgium. "Kopiku masih ada. Untuk Belgium saja. Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah, sungguh. Tidak usah repot-repot!"

Canada dan Ukraine bertukar pandangan, dan Belgium mengangguk pada keduanya sekaligus.

"Baiklah ... aku kembali ke kamarku dulu, ya?"

"Ya," Ukraine menyahut cepat, untuk kemudian menghentikannya lagi, "tunggu, tunggu! Matvey mau titip sesuatu setelah ini?"

Canada singgah di bingkai pintu. "Tidak perlu ... aku sebenarnya sedang makan, barusan memesan langsung dari pelayan."

Ukraine hanya mengangguk. Dan ia kembali pada mantel Belgium, yang nampaknya telah hampir selesai dibereskan masalahnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak satu kamar saja?"

"Aku satu kamar dengan salah satu pejabat pemerintahan yang ikut. Dia baru pulang sore ini ... dan kurasa Mat—maksudku Canada bisa _check out_ kamarnya setelah itu. Tapi kurasa begini pun baik-baik saja," Ukraine meraba-raba si mantel — _sedikit lagi_ —lalu dia memperbesar kekuatan pengering rambut itu, "kau, sedang ada urusan apa di sini? Apa kita akan bertemu di rapat komunal yang diadakan Japan lusa?"

"Oh, aku hanya datang untuk membahas acara yang akan kami lakukan tahun depan. Tahun depan adalah peringatan seratus lima puluh tahun hubungan bilateral Jepang dengan Belgia."

"Hoo. Seratus lima puluh tahun, keren!" dan dia pun merasa lega karena sepertinya kewajibannya telah selesai. "Nih, sudah kering. Maaf atas nodanya, ya."

"Binatu hotel bisa membereskannya. Terima kasih, ya!"

"Perlu kutemani ke sana?" tawar Ukraine lagi. "Aku sedang ingin keluar juga ... Canada tidak bisa diganggu. Tepatnya ... aku sedang tidak ingin. Dia baru saja datang dan dia harus istirahat," mata Ukraine terpekur sebentar pada pintu penghubung yang tak pernah tertutup itu, "kau datang sendirian?"

"Ah, boleh ..." Belgium perlahan keluar dari kamar. "Aku bersama salah satu pejabat ... dan ..." Belgium menggantung, memejamkan matanya dan matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana mereka berkata tentang kesedihan. "... Dengan Spain, sebenarnya."

Ukraine menatap Belgium dengan teliti, "Sepertinya ... ada yang salah. Iyakah? Oh—maaf atas pertanyaanku—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Belgium tak memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "memang ada masalah. Aku membentaknya ... tapi kurasa dia juga—ah, sudahlah. Kami hanya butuh waktu untuk berpisah sebentar. Semoga dia bisa mengerti dan aku bisa menerima setelah ini."

"Semoga cepat beres," Ukraine menekan tombol turun pada lift, dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, penjemput mereka pun tiba dan membukakan dirinya sendiri. "Dan kelihatannya kau memang sedang banyak pikiran. Jepang punya banyak tempat sauna bagus, cobalah beberapa."

"Begitu kelihatan, kah?" Belgium menepuk kedua pipinya sambil berkaca pada dinding pintu lift yang telah bergerak.

"Matamu dan bayangan hitamnya tak pernah berbohong," senyum Ukraine kecut.

Baru saat tiba di lantai dasar Belgium mau bicara lagi. "Aku terlalu banyak pikiran. Pekerjaan membuatku gila. Aku menangani banyak hal sendirian ... kemudian aku mencoba mencari cara lain untuk mengobati stres. Tetapi ternyata hal itu hanya membuat pikiranku tambah kacau. Yang kulakukan bukannya meredakan. Aku mengacaukan diriku sendiri."

"Memangnya ... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku," Belgium mengulum bibirnya sebentar, "mengunjungi memorial Perang Dunia Kedua. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir ... segala persaingan dan masalah di muka bumi ini bisa saja sewaktu-waktu memicu lagi apa yang mirip dengan yang sudah dua kali terjadi. Aku tahu manusia telah belajar dari hal-hal tersebut, tetapi ... mungkin saja semua hal negatif ini memunculkan sesuatu yang lebih parah, bukan? Aku mengamati dunia dan ... dunia sedang dalam keadaan rentan untuk itu. Ketidakpuasan bisa menyetir hasrat, dan hasrat bisa menyeruak berlebihan ... terlebih dengan dunia yang begitu terbuka sekarang. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Ukraine menghela napas. Dia berhenti di tepi trotoar dan Belgium nampaknya juga merenungkan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku masih mengalami masalahnya," Ukraine mengembuskan napas dari mulut—dan dia bertaruh dia melihat asap barusan, "kadang, antara aku dan adik laki-lakiku, semuanya terasa biasa saja. Tidak ada yang salah di antara kami. Namun beberapa orang ... merasa bahwa kepentingannya lebih penting daripada kepentingan yang lain ..."

Belgium mengangguk cepat, "Aku mengerti. Itulah yang kumaksud."

Mereka belum bergerak sama sekali dari tepain trotoar. Belgium mengepalkan tangannya di dalam saku mantel.

"Apa Spain memperlihatkan penyesalannya atas masalah kalian?"

Belgium melirik, sedikit kaget pada Ukraine yang tak dikiranya tak sebegitu peduli dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan. Tetapi dia berusaha memainkan pion putih di sini—suatu peran protagonis secara kromatik. Putih adalah damai, dan dia mengamalkannya. "Ya. Wallonia bilang ... dia bahkan tetap bersikeras menyusulku ke sini dan ingin mencoba menghampiriku. Bahkan aku melihatnya setelah pertemuan dengan Japan—walau aku segera pulang dan dia tak melihatku."

Perempuan di sisinya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kepentinganmu untuk menyendiri dan makin menenggelamkan dirimu dalam masalah sendirian, adalah lebih penting daripada membuatnya senang?"

Belgium tercenung.

"Kau takut bahwa perang akan bisa dimulai dari hal kecil, bukankah begitu, Belgium? Siapa bilang kekacauan besar tidak bisa terjadi dari masalah pribadi dari golongan kita? Dunia sudah penuh dengan masalah, dan kau termasuk salah satu orang yang memikirkannya—kemudian kau menambahkan masalahmu sendiri? Bel, lupakah kau bahwa Spain juga bisa membuatmu bahagia?"

Belgium pun menunduk, tangannya lemas di dalam saku, "Aku bodoh jika tidak sadar."

"Kadang-kadang, merasa bahwa harga diri lebih tinggi dari harga diri orang lain juga faktor yang akut." Ukraine pun memandang langit. Ia tak bisa menemukan mimpi tentang dunia yang seluruhnya damai di sana, tetapi dia bisa merasakan bahwa kebahagiaan masih mengudara di antara gumpalan-gumpalan mendung.

Salah satu awan membentuk semanggi dan Ukraine tersenyum. Dia jadi rindu bermain kartu dengan kedua adiknya. Apakah liburan musim dingin sebentar lagi?

* * *

Taiwan harus berlari. Ia terlalu terpana pada pemandangan berupa dua anak kecil yang berboncengan naik sepeda—memberitahunya tanpa mereka tahu, _dunia masih penuh kedamaian di petak-petak tertentu_. Lalu dia memotretnya dan sekeliling.

Ia mendaki lereng yang semakin tajam. Langkahnya menjadi tertatih dan sesekali dia harus menyeruak melewati rerumpun yang panjang menjulang. "Kiku-kuuun!"

Dan dia tiba di belakang Kiku di ujung tebing—ia bisa mendengar bunyi aliran air menyelip di antara bebatuan di bawah sana. Sambil mengatur napasnya, membungkuk memegangi lututnya, ia memerhatikan patung di hadapannya. Kiku yang selalu bergeming. Bergantian dengan lantai hijau yang dingin dan sepertinya sudah akan tidur untuk satu musim ke depan. Dia akan rindu rumput sebentar lagi, ia yakin.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa di sini? Apa benar ini tempatnya?"

Japan memandang ke tebing seberang, yang menawarkan hal yang sama namun lebih luas dan memiliki langit yang lebih mendung. Dia tidak menjawab, namun berjalan ke arah kanan dan menuju sebuah tongkat yang dipasak di tanah, dan di bawahnya ada tanaman kering yang Taiwan yakin adalah bunga yang telah lama teronggok di sana.

"Ini adalah apa yang perang tinggalkan pada kita."

Taiwan mendekat dan menengok wajah Japan. "Maksud ... mu?"

"Pertempuran Okinawa. Seorang prajurit yang mengorbankan diri telah membuat seorang wanita muda menjadi janda. Halo, Miyako-san."

Taiwan berjongkok di hadapan makam tersebut, dan mengelus tiang penandanya. Ia meringis tanpa Japan ketahui. "Perang selalu meninggalkan hal buruk."

"... Dan beberapa hal berharga."

Wanita itu mendongak.

"Tidak ada hal yang sepenuhnya buruk dan sepenuhnya baik. Dunia ini abu-abu," matanya lagi-lagi memanggil mendung, "Suami Miyako-san mewariskan cinta pada istrinya. Dia pergi berperang dengan harapan agar semua orang belajar dari perjuangannya bahwa seharusnya tak ada lagi hal seperti itu di masa depan."

"—Tapi ada manusia yang tak bisa belajar dari sana, Kiku-kun!"

Alih-alih mengernyit atas emosi mendadak Taiwan, Japan malah tersenyum simpul, "Tapi kita adalah orang yang akan belajar, bukan?"

Taiwan lantas mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Berdiri dengan mata masih tertutup. Semakin kuat genggamannya saat dia kembali tegak. "Kita harus menjadi agen perubahan." Matanya, ketika membuka, menemukan senyum yang masih bertahan. "Salah satunya, untuk perubahan kecil ini," dia terkekeh sambil memperlihatkan kertas dari Spain yang tak dilepaskannya semenjak awal. "Membuat perubahan kecil akan membuat kita terbiasa dan mampu maju untuk hal yang lebih besar, bukankah begitu?"

Japan tak pernah memuji dengan apapun lebih dari senyuman, dan Taiwan mencukupkannya.

* * *

Belgium tak keluar dari kamar lagi setelah berpisah dengan Ukraine tadi siang. Hanya membukakan pintu untuk Taiwan yang kelihatan sangat terburu-buru dan hanya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi dan menitipkan selembar kertas di genggamannya.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, dia duduk di tepian tempat tidur dan menunggu teleponnya diangkat sambil mengetukkan jemari di atas pangkuan dengan irama monoton.

"Halo ... Bel?"

"'Tonio, ayo makan malam bersama."

* * *

 _Kau memikirkan dunia dan perang. Tapi kau belum selesai dengan perang dengan dirimu sendiri. Selesaikanlah, aku menunggu egomu berdamai untuk kemudian kita melakukan perubahan kecil dalam dirimu dan tugasmu._

 _Mintalah aku sebagai partner barumu. Jangan buat dirimu sendiri sebagai perang yang tak bisa kaumenangkan._

Kertas yang berisi tulisan tersebut Belgium selipkan di kantong bagian dalam tas tangannya. Yang beberapa detik kemudian dia angkat sambil dia berkata, "Ayo. mau makan apa dan di mana?"

"Aku rindu makanan Jepang. _Takoyaki_?"

"Baik," dia mengulurkan tangan, "asalkan, terima permintaan maafku dulu."

Spain tertawa renyah kemudian memukul pelan telapak tangan yang disodorkan untuknya, "Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Mmhm. Buatlah aku jadi anak kecil untuk beberapa saat, 'Tonio. Aku lelah memikirkan permasalahan orang dewasa."

Sambil berjalan, Spain melirik lawan bicaranya, "Kita selalu jadi anak kecil di setiap hari. Sayangnya, kita mengabaikan sosok itu di dalam kepala kita. Membiarkannya tidur selalu."

"Ha?"

"Anak kecil adalah sosok yang penuh cinta dan ceria. Optimis. Kau terlalu jarang membangunkannya belakangan ini."

"Oh," dia mengacak rambut Spain dengan gemas, "pastikan aku yang membayar makan malam ini, ya."

 **end.**

.

* * *

trivia:

\- **Wallonia** : daerah di selatan Belgia, bahasa resminya adalah Prancis (dan Jerman).

\- **Hubungan bilateral Jepang-Belgia** : hubungan pertama yang resmi antara kedua negara dimulai tahun 1866.

\- **Perselisihan Ukraina-Rusia (2014)** : ceritanya panjang, sebenarnya, tapi bisa disimpulkan sebagai perselisihan kedua negara atas Semenanjung Krimea. Rusia menganeksasi daerah itu. Pangkalnya berasal dari Revolusi Ukraina yang meruntuhkan rezim Yanukovich. Krimea itu sendiri daerah yang pro-Rusia, sementara sebagian Ukraina yang lain lebih pro-Uni Eropa (ada pihak yang ingin mendekat ke Uni Eropa agar mereka bisa mendapatkan bantuan, karena ada banyak masalah internal negara berkaitan dengan pertumbuhan ekonomi). Masalahnya, Yanukovich sendiri pro-Rusia. Bisa menghubungkannya, bukan?

\- **Battle of Okinawa (kode: Operation Iceberg)** : serangan Sekutu terhadap Jepang di pulau Okinawa, dimulai 1 April 1945.

* * *

a/n: oh iya sekadar catatan, arti judulnya adalah 'the beginning of winter' (bruma = winter). dan fanfic ini dibuat untuk janji saya atas seseorang ehe. selamat berhari minggu! xoxo


End file.
